dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Until We Meet Again
This is the 17th episode of the Shadow Dragon Saga in the Dragon Ball GT series, and the last episode in the Dragon Ball anime. The original Japanese title is "Saraba Goku... Mata Au Hi Made". The episode first aired on November 19, 1997. Recap Goku uses energy from all of the universe and he kills Omega Shenron with the Spirit Bomb. Everyone is looking around and yelling for Goku to show himself. Everybody comes running to find Goku unconscious on the ground, when all of a sudden, the real, benevolent Shenron appears without being summoned, which is something that has never been seen before. Shenron informs the Z Fighters that he won't be able to grant any wishes for a long time due to everything that has happened involving the Dragon Balls, but Goku asks him if he will grant just one. He asks Shenron if he can bring everyone that died at the hands of the dragons and Super Android 17 back to life. Shenron says he cannot unless he gets additional strength from some where else. Goku agrees to provide that strength. Everyone begins to worry that Goku is leaving them again. Shenron tells Goku to climb upon his back. After Goku climbs on, a sad Vegeta runs over and asks Goku where he is going. A moment later, Vegeta realizes that Goku is going to train with Shenron and help fulfill this wish. Before going, Goku tells Vegeta that he is now Earth's protector, and tells him that everyone is in his hands now. Goku and Shenron go flying, and the Dragon Balls begin circulating around Goku using his power. Chi-Chi tells Goku to be home in time for dinner, but Goku and Shenron fly off. Gohan, Videl, and Chi-Chi return to their homes. Goten and Gohan try to comfort Chi-Chi by telling her that Goku always comes back for dinner. Trunks talks to Pan about the Dragonballs, and is confident that they will again come back one day. Then Pan looks worried, and she stumbles upon Goku's fighting uniform. Vegeta comes and tells her to take care of it like if it was a treasure. Vegeta then flies off, leaving Pan alone. Pan, with tears in her eyes, wonders if Goku will ever come back during her lifetime. Goku asks the dragon to stop a moment at Master Roshi's house to see Krillin, who was newly revived. They start talking about the past and end up having a little play fight. Krillin wins and then Goku disappears. Then Master Roshi thanks Shenron for the Dragon Balls. Goku also visits Piccolo, who is now in Hell keeping watch over everyone there. Goku tells Piccolo that he knows he will come to heaven to be with him and everybody else sometime, and then leaves after saying goodbye. Many people see Goku with Shenron, including Yamcha and Puar who are driving through the desert, as well as Tien and Chiaotzu, who are busy training. Goku goes with the dragon and lays on his back. The Dragon Balls enter Goku's body, and the Four-Star ball goes into Goku's heart. (This is symbolic, because the Four-Star ball has always represented Grandpa Gohan to Goku.) Shenron roars, and then he and Goku vanish into another dimension. 100 Years later.. A world martial arts tournament has started. Pan is the only one alive of the old Z Fighters as all of them have died of natural causes, and she's old. She has a grandson. Her Grandson, Goku Jr. was on the battlefield. Right besides Pan there was a lady that looked like Bulma. She wears the earrings of the Capsule Corp, and is a descendant of Trunks, Bulma, Bulla, and Vegeta. She asks Pan if Goku Jr. is her son. She says, "He's my Grandson!!" The lady doesn't care and declares that her son will still win. In the stadium, there are two statues dedicated to the two most admired heroes in the history of Earth. One's dedicated to Hercule and the other one is dedicated to Goku. Goku Jr.'s opponent is none other than Vegeta Jr. The fight starts and they both hit each other hard. Then, Vegeta Jr. decides to turn into a Super Saiyan and Goku Jr. transforms as well. Vegeta Jr. then tells him, "Hey that's pretty cool, there! I didn't know we could both become blond!" They resume fighting and they jump the scene over to Pan. Pan looks at the other side of the crowd and sees Goku (Now an adult) watching the battle. Pan says, "Grandpa?" She begins running where he was at, and the scene goes back to the tournament. Both little kids hit each other. The people are shocked at the winner of the tournament, but they never show who wins. Pan runs out till she's outside the stadium, and Goku is nowhere to be seen. Pan begins thinking and says: "I knew I would see you again Grandpa, till never!" Then, Goku is shown walking through the crowd. A long flashback occurs with the credits rolling, and all of the most prominent parts of the series are played. After this, Goku catches the Power Pole and flies off on the Flying Nimbus cloud. Ending the series, Goku's last words are "Until we meet again you guys". Trivia *"Until we meet again, sayonara!" is the last thing Grandpa Gohan says to Goku before leaving to return to spirit world, after having come back for one day. (Note: Grandpa Gohan sees Goku one more time in a filler episode.) *These are the moments and people that are recapped during the final moments of the episode: **Grandpa Gohan's first encounter with baby Goku **Goku's first encounter with Bulma (where she shoots him) **Goku's encounter with the Turtle **Master Roshi's first appearance **Oolong's fight with Goku **Yamcha's appearance **The Ox-King's appearance **Goku finds Chi-Chi **Emperor Pilaf's first summoning of Shenron **Goku's transformation into a Great Ape **Krillin comes to Kame House **Goku and Krillin rescue Launch **Goku's encounter with Korin **Fortuneteller Baba **Yajirobe **Goku's encounter with Mr. Popo and Kami **Androids 16, 17, and 18 **Kibito, Supreme Kai, and Elder Kai **Goku uses Penetrate! on King Piccolo **Frieza kills Krillin; Goku's first transformation into a Super Saiyan **Super Saiyan 2 Gohan kills Super Perfect Cell **Super Saiyan Goku kills Kid Buu **Super Saiyan 4 Goku kills Baby **Goku's return to life for a day and his encounter with his son, Goten **Goku meets his granddaughter, Pan *All the events shown were only from the episodes, no movies are recapped, save for the first one referencing Bardock: The Father of Goku. *There is no mention whatsoever of Vegeta (excluding the reference to Baby Vegeta), Trunks, or some important Otherworldly figures (King Kai, King Yemma, etc.). *The Saiyan, Garlic Jr., Super 17, and Shadow Dragon sagas, among others, are not mentioned at all. Category:Shadow Dragon Saga